


Lingering

by selma_sarah



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M, Love Conquers Death, dead person´s musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selma_sarah/pseuds/selma_sarah
Summary: This takes place just after ep 6, season 3, when Saga comes to Henrik´s house for the first time - and Alice shows herself for the last time to Henrik. The day after, her dead body is found.Spoliers: the entire season 4





	Lingering

Alice 

 

We were great together. In spite of everything, we were actually really great. 

From that first time, when we met. You and your room mate having one of your famous parties, I'd heard of them. A small flat right in the center of Copenhagen. Crowded with young people, beautiful gay men, admiring fag hags. Very fit young police trainées of both genders. I felt like an alien. But you appeared, offering wine and a place to sit in the very worn velvet sofa. A few days later we were an item. You said you were head over heels in love with me. I was more hesitant. But I couldn´t resist those shining blue eyes and that radiant smile. I fell for you. The young policeman, still in the academy. And I was just about to graduate from uni. 

People told us we were perfect together. I loved the picture of us. Loved seeing our releflection in shop windows. I could see that we really looked good together. And you were so romantic, much more than other guys I had been going out with. Buying me roses, kept a bottle of bubblery chilled for us to drink after making love in you very narrow bed. Writing small notes with sweet words that I would find in my books. 

 

We had the most beautiful wedding in my hometown on Faerö. It was just perfect. Everything I had ever dreamt of. And you and me, we were the only ones who knew that she was already on her way, our lovely Anna. Strong, stubborn like a small valkyria right from the start. 

And two years later Astridcame along. Artistic, creative, sensitive. 

We were a great family. Our home, the way we decorated it together. Us, in weekend mornings, having long breakfasts, the girls playing, us cuddled up in the sofa, watching the news and drinking coffee. 

So what went wrong? 

I knew you had issues with your dad. But was that the reason for drinking more and more? Or were you just so caught up at work, that it became the only way to wind down? 

We were both working a lot. More than full time. And I struggled to keep everything together with the girls, the house... 

You were angry about a lot of things. The development of the danish society, the politicians, racism, homophobia, inequality. You saw a lot of the consequences at work. 

Sometime along the way we started to drift apart. Quite a few of my friends had the same problem. The husbands had lost interest in them. I was better off, you still wanted me. But the anger, the alcohol and all the hours you spent fighting the criminality of Copenhagen, at some point I started to doubt that I still was important to you. I couldn´t get rid of the thought that you stuck around just because it was convieniant. And because of Anna and Astrid. I have never had any doubt of your love for them. But did you still love me? 

 

 

Why did I go with him? 

I didn´t even really like that guy. From our first session I had a feeling that he wasn´t as nice as he wanted me to think he was. He seemed a bit obtrusive, eventhough he listened very attentively as I told him about my doubts. That smug smile when I said bad things about you. And the slightly aggressive tone when I talked about how much I actually still loved you. It was quite obvious that he had decided his view of our marriage – that it was over. And that he would be there to support me through the divorce. Sometimes I thought he was right. But I wasn´t in any way ready to give up just yet. 

So why? 

A nice daytrip, he said. It would do us good, the girls and me. We could go with him to Sweden, maybe visit the big zoo, Skånes djurpark. I was hesitant. But he was so convincing. I gave in. I wanted to take my car to meet up with him in Malmö. But he persited on picking us up. But not by the house, so as "not to start any rumors", he said. 

He was overly nice to the girls, slimy even. Anna didn´t like him, I could see it. Astrid was too small, she was just happy to go see all the animal. 

We actually had a nice day at the zoo. And then I wanted to go home. I missed you, felt so bad about going away without telling you. I really really wanted to go home. 

I couldn´t believe my ears when that idiot wouldn´t let me. I was trying to call for a taxi when it all went black. 

Oh, my lovley, lovely girls.... 

 

 

Who are you? 

You blond, slim swedish woman, with eyes oh so serious, lying in my bed. At the side of my husband. You are the first person he has let into our house since we went away. I can see there is something about you. You are not the ordinary booty call. 

I have been here with him for so long. He is talking to me – well, he thinks he is, but it is not me, it´s the reflection of me in his mind. But I am still here, seeing his loneliness, his grief and anger. And his abuse. All those one night stands he likes to tell me about. And the pills. He never brings any of it into the house. As if he was ashamed. I still see it. 

I know now he really loved me. And I need to stay around, to watch over him, over his self destruction. Eventhough it is breaking my heart. 

So you are a criminal investigator as well. Makes sense. But why are your eyes so sad? He told the "me" he is talking to that I wouldn´t like his new colleauge. That there was somekind of diagnose involved and that she had no humour. 

Well, I guess, if I still were with him in our old life I would be jeallous. You are beautiful in an unaware way – and both intelligent and innocent, it seems. 

But, from where I am now, I don´t feel those kinds of things. It´s like I´m beyond all that. 

Love on the other hand. 

I am not beyond that. 

 

Please, dear elv-like fairytale-Saga... from the way he is looking at you I can see that there might be something real coming. He was the love of my life – and of my death. He is a wonderful person. Maybe the two of you will make it. Maybe you’ll be able to go on loving each other in spite of all the shit life throws at you. 

So please love him with all of your heart. For my sake. And his. 

But I have one request of you: 

Please go find our girls! They are so close. And things are not going well...


End file.
